Grounded
by lover101Kenny
Summary: It is the ultimate punishment, Naruto has to suffer. After taking somthing out of his father's office, he is to suffer the worst punishment ever. Spankings, Male-breastfeeding, not incest! Slight Sasunaru.


**This story, is A CRACK STORY! You hear that? I'm warning you now, if you don't like: Spankings, s content or don't like reading any swear words, then this is your ticket to leave. There is a back arrow right on your computer. Leave, all of those who can't stand this kind of story. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. But, if you are going to be a little bitch and post a Flame, that's fine. I'll just use that as my motivating system. You have been warned. **

**Also, this story isn't meant to be OOC, nor have Incest or any sexual relationships (accept MinatoxKushina). But if that's the way you see it, then that's fine. **

**I'm writing this out of my pure, sick enjoyment. Have fun. **

**Words: 10,010**

* * *

Naruto was more nervous now than he probably ever felt in his whole life. He had just turned fifteen three weeks ago and on his birthday his father rewarded him with his own special-made Kunai. Their family crest had been etched in the helm and little Chakra ribbons were tired to the top. The ribbons were to help create more Chakra, making the Kunai more lethal than a regular one. Naruto had been more than proud to own such a weapon. For once, he felt his dad wanted him to actually _play_ with a weapon. But the second Naruto reached out to touch his present, Minato shut the yellow box that it was in and told Naruto he must not touch the Kunai unless he was there to supervise him and guide him to learning how to use that weapon.

But days went by...then a week...then two weeks...and finally three, Naruto couldn't stand it anymore. He just HAD to take a peek at that weapon. Just a look. That was all. He'd take one look and the put it back. But his eyes...they reflected the Kunai and he just _had _to use it. Of course, the second Naruto casted a little amount of chakra into the Kunai, the ribbons acted up escalating more Chakra than Naruto could control. It was as if his new present had a mind of it's own and his hand, glued to the Kunai. He couldn't let go! The Kunai started pulling at Naruto and eventually roughly dragging and making Naruto run into objects such as trees and a few bushes. It wasn't that big of a problem until he was dragged into the house.

His mother's fine china. Her wedding china. It was beautiful. Little silver trimmings of angel wings and ribbons on the rims of the plates and tea cups. The plates and cups, along with the fine crystal wine glasses and actual silver chopsticks were beautifully in place ready for food to be placed on them for the after-party of the celebration of his father's fifteenth year into office. Like I said...His mother's fine china was beautiful. _Was_. Naruto screamed when the Kunai listed him in the air and smacked him right down on to the middle of the table, his back almost breaking if not for Kyuubi. But the fine china, crystal glasses and silver chopsticks were a different story. They were now in little pieces in the garbage can. Tears twinkled on them and food from last nights dinner was what they accompanied with.

Naruto, after falling on the table, thought he himself had control over the Kunai, but his smile decreased when he saw a hand over his left hand (which held the Kunai) and it wasn't his. He looked up, coming face-to-face with The Fourth. AKA: his father. The absolute anger in his naturally sweet, blue eyes was frightening. But beyond that was a plain of betrayal, hurt, and disappointment.

But anger was in his voice. As he slowly leaned down and whispered in his son's ear:

"Get in your room, and stay there until I come and get you" He hissed.

Without hesitation, Naruto ran to his room. That's where he has been ever since that afternoon. He heard the laughing adults at the party, but he heard the cries and frustration from his mother when everyone left. Her cries broke his heart; regret and shame filled his heart. He figured he could repay her by buying her new wedding china. He's save every penny he'd get. That is...if he's alive to do so. He was sure his father would kill him this time. But he knew that if his did didn't kill him, he wouldn't be sitting for a month. Like last time...

"Naruto!" A scream came from downstairs. Then angry footsteps coming up the stairs to the second floor. Naruto started to panick. He had to hide! Naruto looked around his room, his messy, messy room. He found his closet the best place to hide. He moved a large box to the left, grabbed his blue comforter blanket and draped it over himself as he bunched up and hid in his closet. Feeling childish for doing so. But it was better than facing what he'd have to.

"Naruto! Where are you?!" Minato screamed. Picking up the bed and it's box spring and flipping them over, knocking down his lamp and night stand. The Fourth was clearly pissed. No pissed would be an understandment. He was furious. What his son did was childish, rude, and plain cruel. He stole him him, and what's worse was he was running from him! Minato knew that his punishment would increase severely this time. Minato then noticed a big lump in the closet where a box used to be, He removed the box entirely out of the closet and using one hand picked up the lump, the lump was really Naruto and what he pulled was his hair. Naruto let out a scream when his hair was being pulled roughly. Minato pulled the blanket off of his son and immediately threw him over his knee.

"No! Tou-san, No Please!" Naruto begged, holding his hands to cover his butt.

"Enough of your games, Naruto!" Minato yelled. Pushing aside Naruto's hands. He took his hand off of gripping Naruto's hair and held his hands so they were pinned to his back. Then with Minato's' left leg, he wrapped that around Naruto's two slender legs, locking him in place. Naruto felt he was roped up, like a baby calf. He squirmed and wiggled to get free and Minato let him. He figured he'd let Naruto get rid of his wiggles before he moved on with the punishment. When Naruto realized he wasn't going anywhere and was just wasting his energy, he stopped and stayed still, phanting from fear and the running away he did.

"Now..." Minato spoke. "What did you do wrong?" It wasn't a question.

"I...I took the Kunai out of your office-I stole it." Naruto explained, defended. "And I broke Kaa-san's wedding china."

"That's right." Minato spoke, his voice soft and quiet, but Naruto wasn't that stupid to trust him. "Remember, Naruto. I do this because I love you."

Naruto breathed in and then out. Quickly and swift Minato started to pull down Naruto's black skinny jeans and started swatting at his rear with his boxers on. Naruto wiggled and pleaded for him to stop. Minato just kept on swatting, it wasn't a hard hit (yet) but it was painful enough to sting and drive someone mad. When Minato was pleased with his swating, he pulled down Naruto's dark blue boxers, exposing his buttocks. Naruto buried his head in shame in his father's thigh, Minato noticed this and grinned evilly.

"Oh, you think it's something I haven't seen before? I've spanked you ever since you were three...naughty boy." Minato joked. Naruto's face flushed. Then, raising his hand very high, Minato smacked roughly the left cheek. Making Naruto yelp in pain. He did that five times. Then five more times on the right cheek. Naruto thought his father was finished, before he saw him reach over to his dresser and pick up a brush, the one with the wooden backside. Naruto screamed for him to not hit him with that. But Minato ignored him, then roughly smacked the brush against Naruto's now cherry-red ass. Naruto cried in pain, ignoring the tears that fell from his irritated eyes. Minato smirked, actually enjoying seeing the shame and guilt coming from Naruto's flushed face. After ten more smacks, Minato stopped. He rubbed Naruto's back with his hand in soothing circles.

"Now...have you learned your lesson?" Minato spoke.

"Y-Yes, Tou-san" Naruto wimpered.

"Good. Now when you're done washing up in the bathroom, come downstairs and get something to eat, you must be hungry." Minato ordered. Naruto nodded. Minato lightly pushed Naruto off of him, stood up and left the room. Naruto rolled over but yelped when his butt came in contact with the floor. Walking over to his mirror, he saw his whole anus was either red or starting to have a purple color. His Father really gave it to him. He frowned, pulled up his boxers and pants (slowly) and cautiously took his time walking downstairs. He slowly walked down the steps were he saw his mother sitting at the living room table, her hands covered her face and her red hair dropped on the floor. He slowly walked up to her, reaching out to her with his trembling arm and hand.

"K-Kaa-san?" He shivered.

"What?" She blurted. "What do you want?"

"I...I'm sorry. It was an accident, really, I couldn't control it. Yes, I shouldn't have ever stolen the Kunai, but it was so tempting! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Naruto apologized. He meant it really, with all his heart. It killed him to know what happened to his mother's china. Kushina sighed softly and turned. Her son was serious about what he said, and he did receive a harsh punishment for what he did. (Who couldn't hear his screams through out the house? Kushina could hear them over her own cries).

"I promise to buy you new ones-better wedding china. Much better china, I promise, please. Please forgive me" He sobbed.

She softly smiled. Her son could be so sweet at times.

"Well," She softly spoke, leaning her forehead against his. "As long as you promise to pay me back AND follow with your punishment, then I can't see why I can't agree" Punishment? hadn't he already been punished.

"P-Punishment?" He shivered. Kushina looked at her husband who had his eyes closed and was sipping some hot peppermint tea. She made a grunting noise which grabbed Minato's attention. He gave her a questioning look. Then she nodded to Naruto, obviously they "talked with their eyes" as Naruto used to put it when he was younger. Naruto never understood how his parents could manage to understand each other without speaking; his best guess was they just understood each other _that _much.

"Of course you're grounded for a solid month." Minato spoke, with no hard emotions, going back to his tea. "And, you're taking out the trash from now on, as well as doing up the breakfast, lunch, and dinner dishes. And..." He thought for a moment. Then smiled. "For the rest of the month, you're not allowed TV, video games, any parties, and right after any missions you might have, you are to directly come home." He took one more sip of his tea. Naruto felt almost closterphobic with all the punishments he was gaining and less "free time" he was having taken away, but then the look on his parents faces' told him he deserved everything that was coming to him. His mother's broken and tear stained face especially. He nodded.

"Yes." He uttered quietly.

"One _more_ thing." Minato spoke before Naruto left. Naruto looked at his father's stone face. It held something that he knew he wouldn't like. Kushina sighed and left the room, grabbing her coat.

"Minato, I have to go to the clinic. Tsunade needs help, if Naruto gives you trouble just spank him again." She spoke with no pride or happiness in her voice, obviously pissed or passive about whatever Minato's other punishment was for Naruto. Naruto was a bit worried, had his mother and father talked about this, before he came downstairs? They must have or his mother wouldn't know what the punishment was. Minato nodded and sweetly smiled at her.

"Have a good day, love" He air kissed her. And she kindly blew him a kiss back before walking out the door and closing it. Naruto focused his attention to his father, he was both curious and scared. He had already been doomed to one solid month with no TV, video games, or any friend interactions accept during missions; on top of that he was granted dishes and trash duty for the month too. Nothing could be worse than what he was already handed...right? Minato slowly scooted over to Naruto, sitting in front of his son who desperately tried not to have his butt on the ground, he he was kneeling. Minato spoke with an evil grin.

"What's the matter, Naruto? Can't sit properly?" He was making fun of him!

Naruto knew better than to act out against his father now. "N-no I'm-I'm fine." He lied.

Minato chuckled, knowing his son was lying. Then with two slender fingers, he began to slowly un button his coat, exposing a normal T-shirt with a black, long sleeved undershirt. He tossed his jacket aside, not caring where it landed. Then, resting his elbow on the coffee table he stared at his son. After a few minutes of daring his son to even squeak, he smirked.

"Not only are you _required_ to follow with your solid month of being grounded...but your mother and I came to an agreement...that you're not allowed to **eat** like an adult." Minato smirked. Naruto was appalled. Not eat?! Were his parents trying to kill him?

"So...I'm just going to starve?!" He yelled.

Minato shook his head. "You don't listen I said: 'you're not allowed to _eat like_ an adult'." He exculpated on the words 'Eat' and 'Like'. Naruto let out a breath of relief. He knew his parents punished him but they wouldn't ever, ever abuse him. Though that didn't stop him from thinking twice on how he swares that his parents laugh at his struggles when he's grounded. Of course that's not true, but could you blame him?

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked, very confused at the moment. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't." Minato smirked even bigger. "You're just a kid. A stupid, naughty, kid."

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed. Minato took this opportunity to hold up two fingers. Naruto was puzzled once again. "Count my fingers, Naruto." Minato spoke.

"Obviously _two_." Naruto spoke.

"That's right...now that's TWO MONTHS that you're grounded. For talking back." Minato narrowed his eyes at his now pouting son. Minato couldn't help but snicker at that.

"Now...It's almost dinner time." Minato noticed on the kitchen clock. "Are you hungry, Naruto?"

Naruto slowly nodded, not looking at his father. Minato had this evil grin on his face. So slowly he pulled his shirt off of himself, exposing his flat washboard abs. Naruto had no idea what his father was going to do. Minato took off his shirt and started to come closer to Naruto with his right hand, he placed it on the back of Naruto's head and started to forcefully lean Naruto's head to his toned chest, it wasn't until Naruto noticed his father's left nipple leaking a white substance was when he noticed what was going on.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Naruto yelled, he tried to run off, but seeing Minato's hand was on the back of Naruto's head, he pulled on to the small blonde's hair and pulled him closer to himself. Naruto tried to removed the hand with his own but no success.

"You wanna' act out like a small toddler, I'll treat you like one." Minato hissed. Pulling Naruto closer and closer to himself. But Naruto used his hands to push on Minato's shoulders and try and push Minato away from him, while his head and being forced to go neer the lightly tan nipple. Minato was growing impatient. His son needed to fulfill his punishment and he was going to make sure he did. Taking his other hand he gripped on to the younger teen's wrists, locking them together. Then pulling Naruto to the ground, forcing his nipple into the younger teen's mouth.

"Bite and I'll make it a year." He hissed in Naruto's ear.

Naruto squirmed under his father but when he heard the word 'year', he stopped moving. He just laid there with the nipple in his mouth. Didn't this make his father a pedophile? He didn't know or not. You can't be one if you're trying to rebreast-feed you child. Naruto was too freaked out to think about this. Minato didn't feel any motions of any source, so he looked at his son once more.

"Suck." He demanded. Naruto very, very lightly did, as to not anger his father. And what he was granted for doing was a very sweet liquid seeping threw his mouth, quickly he spat it out. It was sweet, too sweet! Not to mention it had a sour and limey aftertaste. Minato didn't like that at all, so with his hands locked to Naruto's hands he pulled the boy off the ground and with his free hand he took one swat to Naruto's anus. Naruto yelped due to the the passing sting.

"Do NOT do that!" Minato yelled, very close to Naruto's face now. "Now eat!"

He shoved his son's mouth back to his tan nipple. After a threat-no a promise to make Naruto eat this way until he turned eighteen got the teenager to suckle. Minato sighed and sat on a floor pillow. Naruto had never been more embarrassed in his life. He'd rather get a spanking than do this! This was humiliating! Naruto stopped sucking and swallowed the creamy substance. It was so disgusting! Minato noticed this and frowned even more.

"How long do I have to do this?" Naruto whined.

"Well, Breast-milk contains only 20 calories per ounce maybe less than that, and I highly doubt you've even had that. And the average teenage boy needs 2,800 a day; So...one hour." Minato spoke.

"ONE HOUR?!" Naruto whined.

"Suck!" Minato forcibly shoved the poor boy's head back on his nipple. Naruto dared not to try to restrain or fight back, but the taste was so bad! He gulped a good swallow and nearly gagged. Minato didn't notice at the moment he was trying to read a book. But once in a while, he'd take a glance a Naruto, and either seeing a face of disgust or regret, he couldn't help but either smile or mentally 'aww'. Poor Naruto was stuck like this for more than an hour. He hated this punishment with a burning passion and everything it stood for. He figured that if he sucked faster he could eat more, thus not having to do this anymore. But that resulted him almost choking. What was worse was his father "Burped" him. Embaressing him and making his face red.

One hour rolled by, Minato gently placed his fingers under his son's chin, removing Naruto from the nipple.

"You may leave-"

Naruto dashed off. Running as fast as he could to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

* * *

This had gone on for about a week. Naruto would either have to have his hands tied and his head shoved on his father's chest, or he'd run and hide, avoiding the meal completely. Most times he was always found and then forced to eat, but once, and only once was he never found from his hiding place. It was under the sink behind the bottles and boxes of soap and Clorox'. But his place was discovered when he tried to sneak out of his place and get to bed (because he had been hiding for well past his bedtime) when Minato found him coming out of the small space, he was rewarded with five smacks to his butt, twenty-minutes with a bar of soap in his mouth _and_ an extra two-hours of feeding time.

He was so glad. He was so glad when he was called for a mission. He figured that his missions would keep him away from the nasty milk he was forced to eat for two months. He hated that milk more than anything! It was too sweet and, if you didn't swallow at the right time, it had the worst after taste in the world! Naruto began to regret stealing the Kunai more and more each day he had to live like this. But one day, one seven-letter word changed his small two-month regret living teenage life. And that was one word: Mission. He had been so happy to have gotten a mission. I wasn't a hard one, He, Sasuke and Sakura were assigned to a D-rank mission outside of their small village.

"EW!" Sakura shriked. "It licked me!"

Naruto had to refrain from laughing. And Sasuke ignored the pinkette. Their mission: help some farmer bring ten donkeys from one farm to another and it seems one donkey took a liking to Sakura. Naruto opened the gate and moved aside as Sasuke slapped one jackass on it's behind it panicked and ran through the gate, then he swiftly hopped on the gate and threw a carrot to the Donkey, it took it and very gently, Sasuke started to stroke the Donkey's mane.

Sakura squealed. "You're so good with Animals' Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever...I'm better!" He then slapped one Jackass on it's behind but the donkey used it's hind legs to kick Naruto in the stomach and send him flying. Naruto groaned while laying on the ground. His stomach had hurt all day after that, and what was worse was he upchucked right after that in front of Sakura when for once in his life, she went to see if he was alright and he blew it!

"Dumb stomach, always ruining my Sakura time!" He mumbled while walking up his parent's driveway to the house. It was a little after dark-supper time. He gulped. He then realized that maybe the donkey incident was actually a good thing. He smirked then right before he entered his house he put on the most hurtful and upsetting look on his face and clutched his stomach. He let out a moan as he opened the door. There in the rocking chair with his shirt off ready to feed Naruto sat his father. Minato looked up in an annoyance and curiosity. He saw Naruto and realized Naruto didn't look too good. Minato felt a bit worried.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"A jackass-literally _a jackass_. Kicked me in the stomach." Naruto complained. Minato looked as Naruto lifted his shirt to prove red marks from the donkey's hoves.

"I...I don't think I should be fed tonight. Some water and going to bed will be fine." Naruto mentally smirked at the last part. Minato raised his eye brow and kept frowning, then he smirked.

"I bet you didn't know, Naruto. That most breast milk actually soothes a stomach pain. Where as water will make it tense and gripping. So...I guess you can have breast milk." Minato finished that sentence and Naruto started to run off. Before Minato casted a barrier, which Naruto ran into, falling to the hard wooden floor. Minato then walked over to Naruto, and picked him up. Naruto was a bit too sore to move. Giving Minato the perfect chance to plan a sealing Justu on his feet (to refrain from kicking) and his hands (to refrain from pushing away). Then picking up his "baby" bridal style and carrying him to his and Kushina's room.

Kushina at the moment was sitting in front of her vanity, brushing her long red hair.

"Should I get dinner ready?" She asked as Minato laid Naruto on the bed.

"That would be lovely, dear" He smiled, she smiled back and left the room having the decency to give her son some privacy. Naruto pouted at his father and Minato found it cute. Then he laid next to Naruto on the soft mattress, the father then started unbuttoning his own shirt, exposing his chest.

"Left or right?" He asked his son.

"Does it matter?" Naruto said, passively. Minato shrugged and lightly pulled Naruto's head to his tan nipple, Naruto sighed and started to suckle, once in a while, Minato would change Naruto's position which would cause a difference in which nipple Naruto sucked on. Naruto didn't care (well he did care) which one he had to suck on, as long as it got over quickly. Naruto noticed that the more days went by that he was forced to do this, the more "loving" his father became. Not that he wasn't before, but Naruto and his father really hadn't had that good of a relationship. It wasn't bad or good. There was a definite rift though. It seemed Minato was 'too busy' or had to 'go to work' to be with Naruto. Naruto tried to remember a time when he was a child that his father spent time with him. That was only once, his mother was assigned a mission and Minato was left to take care of a five-year-old Naruto.

They made cookies, read stories to each other, and even took a nap together! But that was the only time Naruto remembered spending a full amount of time with Minato. It seemed Minato was only present when Naruto graduated from The Academy, dinner time, or if he needed to be punished. Other than that, Naruto and Minato were not together.

During the days Naruto was forced to be fed like this, it seems Minato became gentler around Naruto. Sure Naruto ran from him when it was feeding time, but he didn't grip and yank at his hair, nor did he pull on his arms (some times). Minato, sometimes when he noticed Naruto looked really distressed (well, more distressed then he usually looked by being forced to be breast-fed) he'd read him a book or tell him stories of when he was a teacher teaching Kakashi, Obito, and Rin. Or he'd sing to him. But no sound came from the man's lips yet. Just another hand came and he started to rub Naruto's back soothingly.

Naruto noticed this and stopped sucking. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Ssssh." Minato hushed, putting Naruto's face back "Where it belonged" and continued to rub his back, Minato felt muscles that had knots. Why hadn't Naruto told him he had back pains? He started to rub them out, straightening the fifteen-year-old's back. Naruto felt full relief back there.

"Thank you" He muttered.

"Close your eyes." Minato commanded. "But keep sucking." he did what he was told and his father still continued to rub his back. Soothing...so very soothing. Before he knew it, Naruto was asleep. Minato noticed this, he broke his sealing justu on his son's hands and feet then covered Naruto with a blanket. Before leaving to join his wife for the dinner he smelled, he smiled and lightly placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek.

"Goodnight, my child." He whispered, his voice sad even with the small smile on his face. "Please forgive your father...for failing you."

* * *

Naruto yawned loudly, not bothering to cover his mouth. Sakura gave off a displeasing look.

"Man...I'm tired." Naruto mumbled.

"Well, do you mind keeping it to yourself? And brush your teeth!" Sakura ranted; covering her nose to get rid of the smell. "Your breath is stanky!" Sasuke too didn't like the stink, but he tried his best to ignore it. Naruto let out two short breaths into his hand and sniffed. He DID brush his teeth this morning, _before_ his father just_ had_ to give him breakfast. So it was the milk they smelled, not Naruto's bad breath.

A loud poof and grey smoke appeared, as well as a silver-haired slight pervert.

"Sorry about that, some old, slow person wouldn't move and I got stuck behind them" He lied.

"Yes. That lie would be believable if you didn't leave the true evidence in sight." Sasuke hissed, Kakashi looked down and saw the orange book, obviously he had been doing something else. He rolled his eye at the young raven and started teaching the three student's their lesson. Naruto just wasn't that focused today. He had no idea why, but he was being very distracted. Eventually it would take it's toll, for when Naruto was supposed to be praticing sparing with Sasuke, that damned fox called for his attention.

**"Hey, brat, looking forward to dinner time? Ha, Ha."**

"Shut up, Kyuubi!" Naruto screamed, he was distracted, didn't watch where he was going and fell over and landed on his ass. Much to Sasuke's amusement, when he saw the blonde on the ground he lightly chuckled. Naruto heard this and his head shot up.

"Got something to say, Teme?!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah...watch where you're going, there's a tiny rock there." Sasuke giggled. Naruto growled and tried as hard as he could to keep his "Kyuubi" Chakra down. Insted he smirked and folded his arms. Then in his mighty voice he laughed.

"Sasuke, I don't care anymore. I've calmed my tempers and my childish actions. I'm a new man!" Naruto smiled. Sakura turned from practicing with Kakashi, Kasakshi was interested now he usually ignored Sasuke and Naruto's frights but this one was different. Sakura on the other hand smiled and clasped her hands together.

"Naruto! For being a dingbat, you too had matured!" She spoke, actually impressed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hn, I command your actions...you..stupid...blonde." With that statement, the world stopped spinning and everything was quiet before a loud roar ended the silence.

"YOU GIRLY MAN!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" Kakashi spoke.

"NO! FUCK THIS! I'M GOING HOME!" He screamed then stomped off. He was very mad at the moment. Not only had he made a fool of himself once, but he did it again! Naruto knew he'd have a while before he had to get home, so he figured some time with Kiba, Shikamaru and an Xbox might cheer him up.

* * *

Minato and Kushina were furious. It was going on ten o'clock at night and Naruto still wasn't home. Like any parents, they were worried and assumed the worst would happen or**_ is_** happening to their only child. But also like parents, they were upset knowing Naruto was breaking their rules he was given for his punishment. At ten-thirty Kushina figured she'd head over and have ANBU officers find her child, but Minato had a better idea.

"He'll come home. And when he does, we'll make it so he won't disobey us. Ever." He smirked. Kushina smiled back, feeling a bit guilty she'd be harming her child, but he broke their rules and breaking rules come with a punishment.

* * *

"You mother-fucker!" Kiba screamed as Naruto had, once again, beat him at his own game. Naruto laughed and watched his high score double. Laughing a little bit, Kiba growled and tackled him, making Naruto's joy-stick fly out of his hand and land on the floor while the two teenage boys wrestled. Shikamaru entered his room with snacks and drinks and seeing the two wrestle wasn't something he was really prepared for. He gave off his lazy sigh and started eating a snack to himself.

"Hey..." He spoke.

"Stupid, blonde!" Kiba yelled.

"Fuck you, dog-breath!" Naruto yelled back.

"HEY!" Shikamaru yelled louder. Naruto and Kiba stopped fighting then, Shikamaru didn't want to admit it although it was pretty funny seeing the blonde and brunette-dog lover fight, it could get loud and annoying. He sighed and waited a minute. Then with a cod look and annoying voice tone, he spoke: "Do you want to wake up my parents, and have them come in here, and yell at us and most likely kick you two out?"

Naruto was puzzled. "What are you talking about? Your parents go to bed at five in the evening? How old are they!?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow.

Kiba spoke then. "Hey, Dumbass, it's not five, it's one in the morning, five minutes to two." Naruto's eyes widened, then without warning he jumped off of the mattress he was sitting on and ran out the door, ignoring the calls behind him. He was so late! Part of his punishment was to always come home after training or missions, no time with friends. Well, he was supposed to be home at six! Naruto ran until his chest hurt and he huffed and puffed as he ran down his street. The street lights were on and the only livley action was the 24-hour drug store, but even the janitor in there was sleeping! He gulped while walking up the driveway to his house. He was dead meat! His hands started to shake as he opened the door. The living room was empty, the only movement were the light curtains swaying due to the light wind. He sighed in relief and when he shut the door, a voice broke the silence.

"Had any fun?" The voice spat. Naruto cringed and froze.

"Well, Naruto..._Did_ you have fun?" The angry voice seemed to be testing him. Naruto could hear the venom in the poisonous voice.

"Must have...if you are seven hours_ late_." Naruto turned, coming face to face with his father. His arms were crossed and he was wearing black skinny jeans that fit perfectly around his washboard abs. His crossed arms and foot tapping was nothing compared to his death stare he gave off. Naruto gulped. His father's eyes narrowed, the blue color of the eye held anger, frustration and worry. Naruto took a step back.

"I...I'm sorry dad, while I was training, Sasuke and Sakura were practicing something and I dozed off. I'm sorry, I was really tired." Naruto lied.

Minato smiled a fake smile, but Naruto didn't see that it was one. "Well, then it's perfectly understandable then. I understand, you got tired and your body put you to sleep" He almost laughed, and Naruto sadly smiled back.

"What I don't understand...is_ how_ that could of happened, when Kakashi told me that you ran out on practice after fighting with Sasuke. So either you slept someplace else or you didn't sleep at all." Minato spat. Naruto froze again. "Either way...you _lied_."

Minato closed his eyes and then opened them again, this time a more daring tone of blue appeared. He was daring Naruto to lie to him. Naruto swallowed.

"So...why did you lie, Naruto" It wasn't a question. "You know I hate liars."

That was his que, Naruto took off running from his father. But Minato just ran after him. And of course, Minato being taller, stronger, and just plain older he caught Naruto. He stuck out his hands and caught his son by the collar of his shirt, choking him but stopping him. Then he picked him up by the leg and threw him over his back, as Naruto desperately tried to get free but nothing worked as Minato entered Naruto's room he threw Naruto on the bed. Naruto hadn't had time to react when Minato jumped on his son, performing a fast sealing justu on his son's arms (which were above his head making him vulnerable and unable to stop Minato from doing whatever he was about to do)

Naruto grunted and tried to move his hands but nothing worked.

"You know Naruto-darling. You have been so good these past few days, but you just had to up and do this and now...I'm afraid you're grounded even longer." Minato didn't sound pissed at all, he sounded pleased as a matter of fact. Naruto screamed.

"YOU'VE GOTTA' BE KIDDING ME?! ONE SLIP AND I'M GROUNDED EVEN LONGER?!" He yelled.

"But you didn't slip, you ran off." Minato spoke. "And...you missed a meal, obviously."

"No! I won't do it anymore!" Naruto yelled, turning his body the opposite way from his father's sight. Minato was getting impatient; Insted he used his arms and rolled Naruto over by Naruto's waist as to feed him, but Naruto just rolled right back over. After three times of doing this, Minato rolled him over fully and swatted Naruto's ass five times-and hard. He heard Naruto 'yelp' in severe pain and saw a few tears start to trickle down his son's face. He felt awful, really he did feel awful for having to spank his son. But what needed to be done was to be done. After Naruto's little spanking session, Minato rubbed his son's back tenderly, Naruto kept his face buried in the pillows and cried. Trembling and shivering.

"Are you ready now?" Minato spoke in a hushed tone.

Naruto just cried louder into the pillow.

"I'll take that as a yes." Minato spoke as he sat up and helped Naruto to sit properly so he could be fed, then taking his son's tear stained face and laying it close to his nipple he watched his son suckle softly in between sobs. Minato continued to rub his back and reached behind him to grab a light blue throw-blanket to cover his trembling fifteen-year-old "copy". He hummed softly and kept rubbing his back, once in a while shifting Naruto to the other nipple for a better laying position. When Naruto was out of tears and Minato felt very tired he stopped Naruto from sucking and unsealed the justu. But when he went to say goodnight to his son, Naruto rolled away from him and buring himself under the covers, ignoring his father.

"Two-weeks longer you're grounded." Minato spoke. "So you now have one more month then you'll have completed your punishment."

"I DON'T CARE!" Naruto screamed. "I HATE YOU!"

Minato gulped. "No you don't."

"YES I DO! I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART, I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Naruto screamed, then another choked sob erupted and he started to bawl. Those words stung his heart and burned his chest. Like a white-hot needle pinching at his heart. Minato felt his throat become tight and his chest heavy.

_He's only fifteen, he didn't mean a word. _He tried to tell himself, but they seemed so real! He walked out of the room but before he did he turned and saw a photo of Kushina and Naruto. In the back round was a party of some sort. Minato sighed, that was Naruto's fifteenth birthday party. Of course, he** HAD** to miss it because of an important meeting. Naruto deep down wanted to scream and shout and have a temper tantrum like a toddler but instead he smiled sweetly and told his dad that it was 'fine'. Minato could see right through that fake smile Naruto planted him that day. It burned him inside.

"Goodnight son," Minato spoke.

"GO AWAY!"

Quietly he shut the door.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning, his eyes were irritated because he fell asleep crying and he remembered why. He narrowed his eyes and staggered out of bed, but as he walked to his dresser to get dressed, he tripped over a dumbbell and fell flat on his face. He growled, today was going to be a very bad day, he could already tell. What made matters worse, was he had no socks or pants in his dwars, so he had to wear the ones he had on the day before. He took a look at himself in the mirror, irritated and itchy eyes, a pale face and his hair was messy and tangled. He managed to smooth his hair to it's natural fluffy spikes but the facial necessities told him he was sick.

He let out a loud sneeze.

"Great..." He mumbled. As he left his room to use the bathroom, he ran into his father on accident, sending the fifteen-year-old flying to the ground. Minato looked down.

"Are you alright?" He asked, feeling very guilty about running into his son. He lowered his hand and waited for Naruto to hold on to it so he could pull him up. Naruto just brushed it away and helped himself up and walked past his broken-hearted father. Naruto turned on the water and with a dark blue wash cloth, applied soap and water then began washing his face. Still, it didn't make him look any better, though it helped with his itchy eyes, but it made him feel no better than he was already feeling. He brushed his teeth and washed his hands, leaving the bathroom to go find his shoes.

He found them right by the door after they were on, he opened the door.

"Naruto-wait!" He stopped and waited, turned he faced his mother. She bit her bottom lip and left her son's forehead. She didnt' like the warmth she felt.

"You're a little warm, and you're pale, are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"No I don't feel well. Bye." He answered, turning to leave but Kushina slammed her hand on the door. She narrowed her eyes and glared at her son. She hated how he ignored being sick. She guessed it was a hormone or teenage thing. She hoped it was a stage and he would pass it. She placed her hand on her son's forehead once more, then threw grit teeth spoke:

"Get to bed. You're staying home." Naruto knew better than to mess with his mom now, he had already (well in his opinion) broke his mother's heart by breaking her fine china, there was no way he was going to piss her off now. He gave a solon and hollow look and turned to his room. Kushina sighed.

"Naruto-wait!" She spoke.

Naruto turned.

"If...if you're feeling better this afternoon...and if you do your chores, you can go to Kiba's"

Naruto's eyes went wide, his fever he had went a bit higher due to the excitement. He knew his mother wasn't lying. He nodded and smiled. Kushina smiled a small smile back and sent him to his room. Naruto wasn't pampered when he was sick, but he was really cared for. It was around three in the afternoon, Naruto was currently reading a book while slurping his favorite ramen his mother made just for him. He smiled as the memories of his mother's caring and loving nature came flooding back to him. She'd make him his special-ramen and cuddle with him until he felt better. But soon as he grew up, he started to resent the cuddles, he had grown into the stage where it "wasn't-cool" to be mommy's boy.

But as he grew up, he realized how wrong he had been to run out on his mother's kisses and hugs. He regretted ever doing that.

Kushina slowly slid the sliding door to her's son's room. She smiled seeing her boy propped up on pillows reading.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

He looked up from his book and smiled. "Better, that nap felt nice."

"Sometimes we get sick from lack of sleep, I think that's what was wrong with you." Kushina replied. Naruto smiled as his mother came closer, she sat at the edge of his bed and gave him a long hug, which Naruto returned. He closed his eyes, almost feeling like a small child in his mother's arms. He still felt like the five year old who'd run up to her and, for no reason at all, hug the daylights out of her. He also felt like the small boy who would cry if his boo-boo's wern't "cured" unless a kiss was placed on top of the small bandages. And they had to be from his mother, no one else! Naruto opened his eyes, he wasn't in the hug anymore. Insted he was laying on pillows covered in a blanket. He turned to look out his window, it wasn't three in the afternoon anymore, instead it was rather dark outside. Turning to his alarm-clock he noticed it was one in the morning.

Slowly getting out of bed to get a drink of water, he made his way quietly down the hall. When he came to the living room, he didn't notice at first, but his father sat at the small coffee table, with a small lamp on looking over scrolls. Naruto finally noticed this and yelped.

Minato looked up. "Slow much?" He teased.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. But walked away. Minato quickly stood up, then walked fast after his son.

"Naruto-wait!" He spoke, grabbing his son's arm.

"What?" Naruto asked, obviously not in the mood to be questioned.

"Naruto...please, for what I did the other night. I'm sorry. I didn't know it impacted you that much-"

"Oh, you didn't know. You _didn't know_!" Naruto sassed back. Minato raised his hand and lightly (but still in a harsh manner) smacked Naruto's left ass cheek, causing the younger to yelp.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Mianto scolded.

"Don't take that so-called parenting with me!" Naruto sassed back. Minato just glared at his son. He had no idea what to respond and he knew that if he went and spanked Naruto (which he was half-tempted to) that would only cause a deeper rift in their relationship that was already deep enough. He wanted to spank Naruto and teach him a lesson, but instead he sighed and decided that it was either hormones, or something was bugging Naruto to the point where he was filled with rage. Minato had to understand that his son didn't mean a word he spoke.

"Naruto." Minato spoke, this time more quietly and calm. "I understand that you're mad. And you have the right to be, but you're grounded whether you like it or not, and Kushina and I raised you better than to talk to your elders" Naruto just glared. He knew his father was right, but his teenage side didn't want to admit he was wrong.

"Naruto...You skipped out on practice, to go play with your friends. That was one rule your broke, not to mention you came home at one in the morning. Do you realize how scared I was?!" Minato spoke, now gripping a harder hold on Naruto who tried to get away. Minato then knew that talking to his son wasn't getting him any where, so insted he picked up his son, ignoring the glass that fell from Naruto's hand that fell on the floor.

After five seconds of struggling Minato had managed to place Naruto on the sofa and made sure he stayed there. Minato sat across Naruto and sighed deeply. Naruto sitting there with his arms folded and a scoul on his face reminded him too much of himself twenty years ago. Minato knew he acted the same way Naruto was, granted he never stole a Kunai from his father. Minato thought for a moment.

_That just might work, _he thought.

"Naruto...I'm going to tell you, that once I too was-" Minato spoke. Naruto groaned "-was just like you. Defiant, rebellious...and lonley."

Naruto's eye's widened. "I'M NOT FUCKING LONLEY! DON'T YOU TELL ME HOW I FEEL!"

Minato kept calm. "Naruto, why are you so defensive?" was all it took for Naruto to shut his mouth. Why was he defensive? He, he couldn't understand. Naruto felt cold. If he really thought about it, he was lonely. These past two months his mother (and in his mind) his father had been angry at him. His so-called friends Sasuke and Sakura were rude to him. And he couldn't be with his other friends! He felt so...so lonley.

Naruto bit his lip and felt his face and cheeks become wet, his eyes began to feel irritated. He knew now he was crying. Minato stood up and sat next to his son, he was a little shocked when Naruto started hugging him with all his might. Burying his face into his father's white Hokage-cloak. Minato smiled and placed his hands gently on Naruto's back, soothingly holding him. Hearing his son sobbing did hurt him, but he knew that they would both be crying once their relationship was in better condition.

"Naruto. I understand how you feel." Minato spoke. "I was a small child when my mother passed away...and my father wasn't there for me." Minato bit his lip. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Minato felt a tear roll down his cheek as Naruto looked up at his father, Minato was staring out the window, his eyes forming more tears.

"The last thing I wanted was for you to suffer what I had to. loneliness, that's truly the worst thing a parent could give their child. And look what I did!" Minato scrunched up his face and more tears came following. Naruto sniffed, large tears falling from his eyes too, with his teenage hand he whipped a few from his father's face, causing Minato to smile, he took a hold of Naruto's hands and held them with his own.

"I mean...look how much bigger you are...I just now noticed that." Minato silently sobbed. "This...This." Minato pointed to his chest.

"Wasn't ment to be, a punishment at all." He admitted.

Naruto was confused now.

"It was ment to bring us together...but I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Minato cried. _The "bond" is gone now. It's been gone, I've been trying to get back a hopeless "bond". I can't believe it, I abandon my only child! _

"You...you didn't abandon me." Naruto shivered. Minato looked at Naruto.

"You, you were there for me. Parent-teacher meetings, My Graduation-"

"NO I WASN'T!" Minato yelled. Naruto was taken back. His father look so angry. But, Naruto somehow felt he shouldn't be scared. because Minato wasn't angry at him, he was angry which himself.

"But-mom told me that you were there but had to leave early or-"

"YOU HONESTLY BELIEVED THAT CRAP?!" Minato yelled. "I WAS AT WORK! I WAS BUSY! I COULDN'T MAKE THE TIME TO SEE YOU, NO MATTER HOW BAD I WANTED TO! I TRIED SO FUCKING HARD! BUT WHAT DO I GET?! ANOTHER MEETING, AFTER MEETING, AFTER MEETING?! AND WHAT DO I COME HOME TO? A SLEEPING SON AND WIFE WHO I HADN'T SEEN ALL DAY! AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORT I SEE MY ONLY SON TURNING INTO THE SAME THING I WAS! DO YOU KNOW HOW AWFUL THAT FEELS?!" And worse now than before, Minato broke down sobbing. Naruto was taken backk once more.

Minato shivered and sobbed loudly, Naruto had never seen his father cry. Never. When he was small, his father was so big and full of life. Now...Now his father looked more than just a "dad" He looked like a drained-out human being. Naruto placed his hand on his father's shoulder. Gasping mentally on how...thin Minato was.

"Tou-san?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Minato asked, a bit more harsh than he wanted to sound.

Naruto sighed, gaining the courage to speak up.

"It's okay. It's okay." He spoke. Then smiled, brightly. Minato was confused. What had just happened, he wondered. Naruto kept on smiling.

"You _wanted_ to see me grow up. You_ tried_ to make time and when you couldn't and got knocked down, what did you do? **Get right back up**." The grin increased. "I'm not ashamed of you, alteast you tried. And that's something I'll cherish in my heart, because that shows me you love me and **want** to be in my life. Not to mention you're the frickin' Hokage-and a cool one at that. What more could I ask for?" Naruto's smile and bright sapphire eyes were the band-aids Minato needed. Minato smiled back and the two embraced in a hug once more.

"Tou-san...I'm sorry for what I said. About wishing you were dead and that I hate you...I never ment anything I said." Naruto spoke. Minato nodded, not saying anything but tightening his grip on his son. Naruto sighed in content, but felt a little vibration from his stomach followed by a loud grumble sound. Causing Minato and Naruto to break from their hug.

"What was that?" Minato asked. Naruto blushed.

"Outo-san...if um...it's not too much to ask...could I uh..." Naruto started, Minato gave a blank look but then smiled.

"I don't mind at all." He smiled, unbuttoning his shirt. Naruto smiled back. He finally had his "Daddy" back.

"Bite and you're dead." Minato teased.

"LIKE I WOULD!" Naruto yelled. Rolling his eyes, Minato ignored Naruto. And the Night was spent with back rubs and nurseing. To pass the time, Minato told Naruto stories of the past. He told Naruto about his days in the accadamy and the trouble he even got into. It was very late a night and for the first time, Naruto had fallen asleep while being nursed. Minato gently laid Naruto on his bed, covering him with the blue blanket, making sure to tuck in the ends and fluff his pillow.

One final and gentle kiss to the forehead and a few strokes to the hair, Minato couldn't help but sit there and stare at his son. Naruto, he was so grown up. Minato hadn't remembered the last time he tucked his son into bed (minues the previous time and this one) thinking of how it has been, he couldn't help but feel horrible once again. Fathers are there to tuck their children into bed and be there when they wake up, he assumed. But he failed.

_I'm not ashamed of you, alteast you tried. And that's something _

_I'll cherish in my heart, because that shows me you love me_

Naruto...He smiled.

"I love you, Naruto. Sleep well, my son."

* * *

After saving up his money he had earned from missions, he finally had enough! Naruto grinned while taking the fairly large amount of money out of his frog bank and ran down to the nearest wedding store. Where in the window he had seen The most beautiful china. It was pure crystal and embroider with his mother and father's names and the year they were married. He smiled and carefully walked home while carrying the large box. He had intended for it to be a surprise for his parents, but he figured they'd be more than surprised.

"I do not see why I have to help you." The clearly pissed off youngest Uchiha spoke. Naruto stuck out his tounge as he set the plate down on the lace linen.

"It's for my parents, Teme! And remember we agreed that if you did help me I'd..." Naruto stopped talking not wanting to remind himself as to what he owed Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, counting the hours until he'd have what he wanted from the Blonde Fox-carrier. Naruto brought out the wine glasses, the silver and sparkling silver-chopsticks, the serving china and Sasuke brought out two white candles. Both Sasuke and Naruto were not gourmet cooks, so regular sushi, garlic-salmon, sweet rice balls, and ramen would have to do for Naruto's parent's dinner. The wine Naruto had hopped would still be in good condition. When everything was set and done, Sasuke lit the candles and both waited for Naruto's parents.

Naruto's parents arrived at the same time and were a tad bit shocked to see the dining room table having two lit candles and dinner ready for them.

"What's this?" Kushina smiled, looking at the two boys.

"I'll tell you what it, is, Naruto handing over his Xbox and all his games." Sasuke smirked. Minato gave a questioning look to Naruto, who looked back and sighed, handing Sasuke his Xbox and all of his games. Sasuke walked out of that house a happy Uchiha. Minato looked at his son.

"I thought you adored that." Minato spoke.

Naruto sighed. "I adore my parents more." He gave a small smile. Kushina and Minato smiled back. Naruto brought them to the table, showing them the fine china he had gone out and bought with the money he saved up for the china. He said he felt bad that it wasn't nearly as pretty as his mother's old wedding china, but Kushina could care less. She liked the personalized china better than the last, not to mention her old china had started to develop cracks and breaks in the plates and a few wine glasses were chipped and two forks and a few knives had gone missing. But this new china was beautiful! She was astonished.

Minato was grateful as well, but he kept eyeing his son. He knew Naruto loved that Xbox. Ever since he was twelve he begged and pleaded his parents for one, and when it came to when he turned thirteen, Minato had bought him one. Naruto would play that Xbox on his days off, all day and all night. He treasured that Xbox.

After Minato and Kushina enjoyed their "fancy dinner" their son and Sasuke prepared for them, they told Naruto to get to bed early. Giving both parents a hug and kiss goodnight he left for bed. And when he awoke in the morning, there on the table with his name on it was a new Xbox, and the special Kunai with a note saying:

_You're ready to use this -Dad _

* * *

**AAAAAAWWW So cute, in it's own demented and sad way. Review and and if any flammers are out there, and you flame this story, just remember flames are only energy I use to create MORE stories! ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!**


End file.
